


Я знаю, я знаю / I know, I know

by EllieCarina, emptyfreid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, Grey Jedi, Mind Link, Post TFA, featuring fan art inside, grey force, sad kylo, short mention of poe/rey, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieCarina/pseuds/EllieCarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyfreid/pseuds/emptyfreid
Summary: Теперь Рей знает Кайло. Она знает и Бена, и почти всё, что кроется в промежутках. Но когда её целует По Дэмерон, она узнаёт кое-что ещё, о чём до сих пор не догадывалась. Их связывает Сила, и лишь этого уже вполне достаточно, чтобы всё было настолько сложным. А когда из всего возможного сюда вмешивается и любовь, Вселенная близка к тому, чтобы разорваться под давлением их сознания.





	Я знаю, я знаю / I know, I know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieCarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieCarina/gifts).
  * A translation of [In My Bloodstream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589523) by [EllieCarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieCarina/pseuds/EllieCarina). 



> Друзья, наверное, для меня это был один из самых сложных переводов. В те времена, когда это всё ещё был драббл, он стал для меня самой первой работой по Рейло, которую я прочла и беззаветно полюбила. Спустя какое-то время я обнаружила, что автор решила дать зарисовке своё продолжение, и прочла все остальные главы на одном дыхании. Но эта самая первая глава всегда останется для меня тем, что вдохновило меня на чтение других работ в принципе, да и на перевод фиков по этому фандому в целом. Мне очень сильно хотелось поделиться с вами переводом данной главы, и поверьте, я шла к её завершению месяцами, пока переводила другие произведения. Английский слог данной зарисовки настолько своеобразен, что порой хотелось рвать волосы на голове о того, что русских слов-аналогов я просто напросто не видела. Пожалуйста, если у вас есть такая возможность, ознакомьтесь с работой и в оригинале :) Она потрясающая! От себя хочу также добавить, что моей целью был перевод только первой главы, о чём я сказала и самому автору, поэтому если кто-то решится продолжить, дерзайте.  
> Приятного вам прочтения *-*

* * *

 

Для Кай­ло Ре­на и Рей су­щес­тву­ет два по­ля бит­вы.   
  
Пер­вое яв­ля­ет со­бой пос­то­ян­но ме­ня­ющи­еся мес­та их сра­жений, где они про­дол­жа­ют встре­чать­ся ли­цом к ли­цу.  
  
На нём, пос­редс­твом стол­кно­вения све­товых ме­чей, про­ис­хо­дит де­монс­тра­ция си­лы. За­поми­нать его дви­жения ста­новит­ся при­выч­ным для Рей де­лом, а ког­да про­ис­хо­дит что-то неп­редви­ден­ное, она лишь со­вер­ша­ет ры­вок к Си­ле, пре­дуга­дывая все пос­ле­ду­ющие дей­ствия сво­его про­тив­ни­ка. Обыч­но он пы­та­ет­ся одо­леть её с по­мощью фор­мы Ата­ру, но тер­пит по­раже­ние вновь и вновь, иг­но­рируя собс­твен­ную дол­го­вязость и от­сутс­твие кон­тро­ля над этим. Пос­ле это­го он при­нима­ет­ся за Ни­ман, но си­ловых при­ёмов не ис­поль­зу­ет, лишь за ис­клю­чени­ем осо­бой на то не­об­хо­димос­ти. В ка­кой-то сте­пени это про­дол­жа­ет ус­коль­зать от неё — при­чина, по ко­торой он так се­бя ве­дёт — но ког­да она на­чина­ет ис­кать её в гра­ницах его соз­на­ния, то чувс­тву­ет в от­вет лишь горь­кое не­пови­нове­ние. Ему ка­жет­ся, что она счи­та­ет ис­поль­зо­вание по­доб­ных при­ёмов мо­шен­ни­чес­твом. Так оно и есть, но это лишь ещё боль­ше зас­тавля­ет ло­мать го­лову над тем, по­чему ему вдруг не всё рав­но.   
  
Вто­рое — на­ибо­лее опас­ное по­ле бит­вы, и оно в ра­зы из­ну­ритель­нее, по­тому что это­му по­един­ку нет кон­ца. Не су­щес­тву­ет ни­какой оп­ре­делен­ной точ­ки от­сче­та или по­дачи ка­кого-ли­бо сиг­на­ла, ког­да два по­тока раз­ной нап­равлен­ности не­ожи­дан­но стал­ки­ва­ют­ся, в по­пыт­ке ра­зор­вать друг дру­га на час­ти. Там нет ни яв­но­го по­раже­ния, ни бе­зого­вороч­но­го от­ступ­ле­ния. Их соз­на­ния про­дол­жа­ют вес­ти меж со­бой вой­ну, и по­ка они оба всё ещё жи­вы, то здесь им быть на рав­ных. Мощь каж­до­го урав­но­веше­на еди­ной стой­костью и не­умо­лимой нас­той­чи­востью. Они не в си­лах друг дру­га пе­рехит­рить, по­это­му лишь про­дол­жа­ют про­верять, оце­нивать и ис­пы­тывать свои тер­пе­ние с вы­нос­ли­востью.   
  
По­рой ка­жет­ся, что пе­редыш­ки в этой вой­не гал­лю­цина­ций мож­но и не ждать. Буд­то он всё это вре­мя про­дол­жа­ет скры­вать­ся в по­та­ён­ных угол­ках её соз­на­ния, в ожи­дании всё раз­ру­шить и на­вес­ти там ха­ос, раз­би­вая что угод­но на сво­ём пу­ти, что бы она ни сде­лала. Иног­да ей ка­жет­ся, что ему прос­то боль­ше не­чем за­нять­ся, а в ос­таль­ное вре­мя она за­думы­ва­ет­ся над тем, что, воз­можно, он и сам не мо­жет это кон­тро­лиро­вать. Ко­неч­но, су­щес­тву­ет и иная ве­ро­ят­ность то­го, что его при­сутс­твие про­дик­то­вано лишь пло­дом её во­об­ра­жения, но мысль о том, что он нас­толь­ко проч­но за­сел у неё го­лове, при­водит Рей в пол­ней­шее за­меша­тель­ство.   
  
Важ­ней­шим фак­то­ром их игр ра­зума яв­ля­ет­ся не­пос­редс­твен­ная фи­зичес­кая бли­зость. Чем даль­ше они друг от дру­га, тем ме­нее чёт­кой ста­новит­ся и Связь меж­ду ни­ми. Она ни­ког­да пол­ностью не вык­лю­ча­ет­ся, но вда­ли, на рас­сто­янии све­товых лет, Рей ощу­ща­ет лишь от­го­лос­ки его са­мых силь­ных эмо­ций и боль­ше не спо­соб­на с точ­ностью оп­ре­делить его мес­то­поло­жение. Но ес­ли же они на­ходят­ся на од­ной пла­нете или в од­ной и той же сис­те­ме — она ощу­ща­ет его при­сутс­твие, слов­но он сто­ит пе­ред ней сов­сем ря­дом. По­это­му, как толь­ко они дос­та­точ­но близ­ко, про­дол­жать пря­тать­ся друг от дру­га ста­новит­ся уже не­воз­можным.   
  
По­рой он тот, кто на­ходит её пер­вым, по­рой это де­ла­ет она. Их бес­ко­неч­ное пе­ретя­гива­ние ка­ната про­дол­жа­ет иг­рать со мно­жес­твом не­зажи­ва­ющих на те­ле ран и руб­цов, что проч­но за­сели в скры­том от глаз соз­на­нии. На по­ле бит­вы эти от­ме­тины яв­ля­ют­ся од­нознач­ны­ми, в пря­мом смыс­ле сло­ва — они слиш­ком наг­лядны. На­несен удар им или ей же — не­важ­но — в ито­ге один из них или они оба про­лива­ют од­ну и ту же кровь. Они сра­жа­ют­ся ли­цом к ли­цу, ата­куя на по­раже­ние, до тех пор, по­ка что-то не на­чина­ет от­ры­вать их друг от дру­га. Это слов­но бес­ко­неч­ная че­реда пов­торных по­един­ков и кро­меш­но­го ада, ко­торые бу­дут вос­полне­ны сво­ей наг­ра­дой в сле­ду­ющий раз. А за­тем сно­ва и сно­ва. Это бы­ло на­дёж­ным. Не­поко­леби­мым как мо­ре.   
  
Од­на­ко ни­чего по­доб­но­го не про­ис­хо­дит во вре­мя их стол­кно­вения на дру­гом по­ле бит­вы. И в этом вся раз­ни­ца.   
  
Рей мог­ла бы на про­тяже­нии всей свой жиз­ни про­дол­жать пре­зирать Кай­ло Ре­на за те ужас­ные и от­вра­титель­ные ве­щи, что он со­вер­шил. Она, ве­ро­ят­но, про­дол­жа­ла бы пы­тать­ся убить его вновь и вновь, ес­ли бы не их связь и то, что ей ста­ло из­вес­тно о че­лове­ке за его не­ус­тра­шимой мас­кой. Черт возь­ми, ког­да-ни­будь в ко­неч­ном ито­ге она бы смог­ла до­бить­ся его смер­ти. Хо­тя, учи­тывая ны­неш­нюю си­ту­ацию, и не­важ­но, что это о ней го­ворит —  _Бе­на Со­ло_  она убить не мо­жет. И не име­ет зна­чения, как силь­но он пы­та­ет­ся сам, но да­же Кай­ло Рен не спо­собен сде­лать это­го. И по­это­му проб­ле­ма сох­ра­ня­ет­ся.  
   
Про­дол­жая не­воль­но изу­чать сво­его за­дум­чи­вого зак­ля­того вра­га, она на­учи­лась от­ли­чать од­но­го от дру­гого, а так­же уз­на­ла о са­мом нес­та­биль­ном и неп­ред­ска­зу­емом гиб­ри­де из них обо­их. Она по­нима­ет, ког­да с ней го­ворит Кай­ло, а ког­да это де­ла­ет Бен. В те мо­мен­ты, ког­да она ло­вит проб­лески све­та сквозь приз­му его глаз, Рей уже зна­ет, кто из них дво­их сей­час смот­рит на неё из-за мас­ки.   
   
Рей зна­ет о мно­жес­тве раз­ных ве­щей, ко­торые мо­гут при­вес­ти тер­пе­ние Кай­ло к точ­ке лик­ви­дации. Ей из­вес­тно да­же о том, ка­кая имен­но из двух веч­но кон­флик­ту­ющих в нем душ на сей раз раз­ра­зит­ся в гне­ве.  
  
Гнев­ная ти­рада Кай­ло по-стран­но­му  _сис­те­матич­на_. Ког­да он вы­ража­ет ярость, ис­поль­зуя свой све­товой меч, то за­зоры и по­резы на лю­бой по­вер­хнос­ти яв­ля­ют­ся слиш­ком точ­ны­ми, поч­ти ге­омет­ри­чес­ки­ми. Раз­ру­шения, ко­торые он на­носит — его лич­ный спо­соб ус­по­ко­ить свои нер­вы, и каж­дый удар воз­вра­ща­ет часть его са­мо­об­ла­дания об­ратно.   
   
Бен — ура­ган вол­не­ний, без­рассуд­но блуж­да­ющий во всём на рас­сто­янии до­сяга­емос­ти. Ког­да всё очень пло­хо, он де­ла­ет так, что это прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в ми­нуты бес­смыс­ленно­го на­силия. Но та­кое слу­ча­ет­ся, ес­ли он огор­чен тем, что со­вер­шил кто-то иной. Ког­да же Бен в раз­ла­де с са­мим со­бой или, что еще ху­же, ког­да с Бе­ном в раз­ла­де Кай­ло, он слов­но взры­ва­ет­ся из­нутри и обо­рачи­ва­ет всю боль и злость на са­мого же се­бя. На­вер­ное, это на­ихуд­шее из про­ис­хо­дяще­го — от все­го по­доб­но­го у Рей лишь го­лов­ные бо­ли. Ведь он про­дол­жа­ет кру­шить воз­ве­ден­ные сте­ны.  _Бук­валь­но._    
  
По­рой она пы­та­ет­ся зас­та­вить его прек­ра­тить, и лишь од­нажды это сра­баты­ва­ет. Как толь­ко это про­ис­хо­дит, она пред­ла­га­ет се­бя в ка­чес­тве та­кой сте­ны, спле­тен­ной из собс­твен­ных мыс­лей и за­ряжен­ной её же энер­ги­ей. Он про­дол­жа­ет бить­ся в неё сно­ва и сно­ва, до тех пор, по­ка не на­чина­ет за­дыхать­ся от ис­то­щения, и не­нависть в его го­лове вмес­те с чувс­твом за­меша­тель­ства, на­конец, от­сту­па­ют. Ос­та­ют­ся лишь эмо­ции, гра­нича­щие с бла­годар­ностью, и уже это­го дос­та­точ­но, что­бы Рей не­надол­го, но мог­ла бы ра­зор­вать связь с ним.  
  
Ей из­вес­тно, что ког­да Кай­ло Рен спит, Бен в нём про­яв­ля­ет­ся силь­нее и яр­че. Иног­да ей да­же уда­ёт­ся пой­мать проб­лески его вос­по­мина­ний.  
  
Счас­тли­вые ок­ра­шены в глу­бокий баг­ря­нец и за­пят­на­ны со­жале­ни­ем и чувс­твом по­тери, что вы­зыва­ет в её гла­зах слё­зы. Она смот­рит на мир гла­зами ма­лень­ко­го маль­чи­ка, ко­торый ве­рит в то, что ни­ког­да не бу­дет дос­та­точ­но хо­рош. Ни для сво­его от­ца, ко­торый счи­та­ет его бес­ха­рак­терным, ис­те­рич­ным и сла­бым. Ни для сво­ей ма­тери, ко­торая со­вер­шенно  _на­пуга­на_ , по­ка вре­мя идёт, а его си­лы всё про­дол­жа­ют рас­ти и рас­ти. И её не­поко­леби­мая лю­бовь к не­му ра­нит боль­ше все­го на све­те, по­тому что так он ни­ког­да не смо­жет пе­рес­тать то и де­ло, что пос­то­ян­но её ра­зоча­ровы­вать.   
   
Бен, ко­торый с каж­дым днем ста­новит­ся всё бо­лее строй­ным, дол­го­вязым и вы­соким, меч­та­ет ни о чём ином, кро­ме как ис­чезнуть, по­ка всё про­дол­жа­ет ос­та­вать­ся преж­ним, и для Рей не сос­тавля­ет осо­бого тру­да по­нять, что имен­но в тот мо­мент Сно­ук и вце­пил­ся в не­го сво­ей чу­жой сок­ру­шитель­ной хват­кой. Он имен­но это ему и пред­ло­жил — зас­та­вить Бе­на Со­ло ис­чезнуть, пол­ностью за­менив то­го кем-то иным. Тут он по­тер­пел не­уда­чу, ес­ли и не во всём ос­таль­ном. Бен по-преж­не­му был здесь, этим без­жа­лос­тным ти­хим го­лосом на зад­ворках соз­на­ния Кай­ло, ко­торый тот изо всех сил ста­рал­ся в се­бе по­давить.   
   
Иног­да, ког­да они оба спят и в ко­неч­ном ито­ге ви­дят од­ни и те же сны, Рей боль­ше не в сос­то­янии бо­роть­ся с со­чувс­тви­ем, со сво­ей жа­лостью к не­му. Он нас­толь­ко слом­лен, что счи­та­ет се­бя не­ис­прав­ной ма­шиной. Но еще ху­же, ког­да Бен в свои мо­мен­ты сла­бос­ти — а это всег­да Бен — сам тя­нет­ся к ней навс­тре­чу.   
   
Кай­ло за­тяги­ва­ет её на свою сто­рону сквозь узы лишь тог­да, ког­да ему что-то от неё нуж­но — за­путать или же уз­нать о гря­дущих дей­стви­ях и ата­ках, преж­де чем она их со­вер­шит. Иног­да он нас­ме­ха­ет­ся над ней, а вре­мена­ми пы­та­ет­ся и соб­лазнить. Ког­да Тём­ная Сто­рона в нём вы­раже­на силь­нее все­го, то он, ощу­щая в се­бе бес­ко­неч­ный по­ток её энер­гии, пы­та­ет­ся зас­та­вить Рей то­же это про­чувс­тво­вать. Обыч­но в та­кие мо­мен­ты она от не­го зак­ры­ва­ет­ся. По иро­нии судь­бы, у неё по­луча­ет­ся это сде­лать лишь бла­года­ря по­токам его си­лы, на­пол­ня­ющих её собс­твен­ную.   
  
О, но ес­ли же это Бен тот, кто тя­нет­ся к ней, то там со­вер­шенно дру­гая ис­то­рия. Он ис­пы­тыва­ет ос­трую нуж­ду кон­такта с ней, и то мяг­кое при­кос­но­вение его ра­зума к её собс­твен­но­му чуть ли не от­да­ет са­мой неж­ностью. Глу­боко внут­ри он тре­бова­телен слов­но ди­тя, и мож­но по­думать, что это все­го лишь жал­кая по­пыт­ка ух­ва­тить­ся за рас­по­ложе­ние с её сто­роны, за что-то иное, не­жели не­нависть, ко­торую она про­дол­жа­ет к не­му ис­пы­тывать. Бу­дучи слиш­ком сла­бой во сне, иног­да она поз­во­ля­ет ему взять то, че­го он так же­ла­ет.   
   
По­ложа ру­ку се­бе на сер­дце, Рей пол­ностью бес­силь­на, что­бы дать имя или оп­ре­деле­ние по­доб­ной свя­зи. Она зла на Кай­ло, и ей жаль Бе­на, и это нас­толь­ко слож­но — раз­де­лять их дво­их та­ким об­ра­зом. Нам­но­го про­ще, ког­да всё по-нас­то­яще­му, и он там. Пе­ред ней. Есть лишь толь­ко он и она — с этим ей спра­вить­ся под си­лу.   
  
Ког­да они стал­ки­ва­ют­ся ли­цом к ли­цу, Кай­ло Рен обыч­но на­чина­ет с то­го, что ши­роко рас­став­ля­ет свои но­ги, та­ким об­ра­зом, что ле­вая дер­жится чуть по­зади пра­вой. Так он всег­да от­талки­ва­ет­ся, что­бы на­чать своё на­паде­ние. Его све­товой меч, всег­да в пол­ной го­тов­ности ата­ковать, про­дол­жа­ет го­реть и из­да­вать ши­пение нап­ро­тив его ли­ца. Свет ме­ча от­ра­жа­ет­ся кри­ком ало­го на блед­но­вато-ро­зовой по­вер­хнос­ти шра­ма, ко­торый она ког­да-то ему ос­та­вила. Он смот­рит на неё и про­дол­жа­ет ви­деть в ней ми­шень, пы­та­ясь пре­дуга­дать её пос­ле­ду­ющие дей­ствия. Это всег­да в со­вер­шенс­тве по­мога­ет ей за­быть обо всём том, кем он яв­ля­ет­ся, ког­да он не  _та­кой_. Так про­ще, во мно­гих от­но­шени­ях. На ви­ду, с чет­ки­ми кра­ями и яс­ностью меж­ду тем, что есть чёр­ное и бе­лое, а не при иных об­сто­ятель­ствах, ког­да всё ря­дом с ним при­об­ре­та­ет се­рые от­тенки.   
  
Ког­да пласт неп­редви­ден­ной глу­бины, ещё силь­нее при­водя­щий её в за­меша­тель­ство, на­рас­та­ет над уже су­щес­тву­ющим и сби­ва­ющим с тол­ку бес­по­ряд­ком в ви­де её свя­зи с Кай­ло Ре­ном, она впер­вые це­лу­ет По.  
   
По Дэ­мерон, как и Финн, яв­ля­ет­ся по­рази­тель­ной про­тиво­полож­ностью Кай­ло, да­же Бе­ну. Но ес­ли к Фин­ну Рей от­но­сит­ся ис­клю­читель­но как к бра­ту, то с По всё ина­че. Он нас­толь­ко стой­кий и уве­рен­ный в се­бе, бу­дучи при этом та­ким обе­зору­жива­юще оба­ятель­ным и прив­ле­катель­ным. Под его взгля­дом она ни­ког­да не чувс­тву­ет се­бя то­щей пус­тынной кры­сой, ко­торой бы­ла с тех пор, как се­бя пом­ни­ла. Она чувс­тву­ет, слов­но во­об­ще не бы­ла та­ковой.   
   
Это про­ис­хо­дит, ког­да они на­ходят­ся за­точён­ны­ми в кро­шеч­ном шат­тле, ук­ра­ден­ном у Пер­во­го Ор­де­на. По сно­ва спас им жизнь бла­года­ря сво­ему оче­ред­но­му пи­лотаж­но­му ма­нев­ру, ко­торый был од­новре­мен­но сме­лым и без­рассуд­ным. Но Рей боль­ше не страш­но — с людь­ми та­кое про­ис­хо­дит, ког­да они слиш­ком час­то ока­зыва­ют­ся на во­лос­ке от ги­бели — вмес­то это­го, она лишь чувс­тву­ет ожив­лённость, бу­дучи ему бла­годар­ной. И то, что под­ра­зуме­валось как прос­тое объ­ятие, сво­им нез­на­читель­ным из­ме­нени­ем в тра­ек­то­рии пе­рерас­та­ет в по­целуй.   
   
Пер­вая па­ра се­кунд пол­ностью при­над­ле­жит ей. На ка­кой-то миг По этим по­ражен, но за­тем пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет ини­ци­ати­ву на се­бя с тем пла­менем, ко­торое, как она и по­доз­ре­вала, у не­го име­лось. Ка­кое-то вре­мя всё ощу­ща­ет­ся нас­толь­ко лег­ким и не­весо­мым. По ло­вит её гу­бы, и, впер­вые, с тех са­мых пор, ког­да она уз­на­ла о том, с ка­кой уве­рен­ностью он пи­лоти­ру­ет свои ко­раб­ли, она чувс­тву­ет в его дей­стви­ях не­реши­тель­ность.  
   
Но в тот мо­мент Кай­ло, по­доб­но ярос­тно­му зве­рю, под­ни­ма­ет внут­ри неё свою го­лову и сви­репым прис­ту­пом гне­ва зас­тавля­ет её в од­но мгно­вение от­ско­чить от По в бо­лез­ненном им­пуль­се. Уда­рив­шись о своё си­дение, она чувс­тву­ет, как го­рят и пуль­си­ру­ют кос­тяшки паль­цев в тех мес­тах, ко­торы­ми Кай­ло толь­ко что бе­зо вся­ких ко­леба­ний про­бил от­вер­стие в пер­вой бли­жай­шей к се­бе сте­не.   
   
По смот­рит на неё в пол­ной рас­те­рян­ности во взгля­де, но в то же вре­мя с чувс­твом са­мо­удов­летво­рения, по­лагая, что при­чиной столь опе­шив­ше­го вы­раже­ния на её ли­це пос­лу­жило его уме­ние хо­рошо це­ловать­ся. И это так. Но у Рей не по­луча­ет­ся раз­гля­деть его за тем крас­ным за­наве­сом, ко­торый Кай­ло сей­час на­тянул пе­ред их гла­зами. Он в ярос­ти, но что ещё ху­же — ему боль­но. Здесь за­мешан не толь­ко Бен, но и Кай­ло то­же, и она уве­рена в этом как ни­ког­да преж­де. Тот факт, что она об­на­ружи­ва­ет в его вспыш­ке гне­ва чувс­тво собс­твен­ности, а так­же бе­зого­вороч­ную и не­со­из­ме­римую в сво­ем про­яв­ле­нии рев­ность, пот­ря­са­ет её до глу­бины ду­ши.   
   
Кай­ло и Бен — они оба — где бы сей­час ни на­ходи­лись, при­вели в дей­ствие свой све­товой меч и про­дол­жа­ют ру­бить ко­ридор на час­ти. Связь сквозь Си­лу вспы­хива­ет по­доб­но элек­три­чес­ко­му раз­ря­ду, ши­пение ко­торо­го от­ра­жа­ет­ся в ее ушах, в то вре­мя как пуль­са­ция ге­омет­ри­чес­кой прог­ресси­ей про­дол­жа­ет рас­ти у них дво­их в соз­на­нии.   
   
 _"Моя"_ , — ду­ма­ет он. Так ос­тро, слов­но ре­жет но­жом.  _"Ты моя"._  И Рей  _в бе­шенс­тве_.   
   
Да как он сме­ет? Она ни­кому не при­над­ле­жит. И мень­ше все­го — ему. По­тока её собс­твен­ной ярос­ти впол­не дос­та­точ­но, что­бы с гро­хотом от не­го зак­рыть­ся. Ва­ку­ум, ко­торый он ос­тавля­ет пос­ле се­бя в её соз­на­нии, по­нача­лу чуть ли не раз­би­ва­ет сво­ей пус­то­той, но за­тем быс­тро на­чина­ет на­пол­нять­ся её собс­твен­ным гне­вом. Он это не­серь­ез­но. Он не мо­жет ис­крен­не ве­рить в то, что та­кое мог­ло слу­чить­ся, что у это­го бы­ла хоть ка­кая-то воз­можность. Он со­шел с ума, окон­ча­тель­но обе­зумел. Ес­ли ещё рань­ше та­ким не яв­лялся, то те­перь точ­но пол­ностью сле­тел с ка­тушек. Она — его? В ка­ком та­ком  _ми­ре_? В ка­кой Все­лен­ной?  
  
Они веч­ные вра­ги, по раз­ные сто­роны бар­ри­кад. До тех пор — и те­перь она осоз­на­ёт, что так бы­ло всег­да — по­ка один не убь­ет дру­гого. Это всег­да дол­жно бы­ло быть та­ким. У их ис­то­рии есть лишь од­но единс­твен­ное за­вер­ше­ние. Од­но­му из них суж­де­но стать по­гибелью дру­гого. Это не­из­бежно, как са­ма смерть. Это  _и есть_  не­из­бежная смерть.   
   
И она пре­зира­ет, не­нави­дит его, про­дол­жая ощу­щать в сво­ей го­лове от­го­лос­ки Бе­на, ко­торые скры­лись там, сжи­ма­ясь под её же прис­таль­ным взгля­дом.  _"Прочь"_ , — ду­ма­ет она, злясь на се­бя из-за на­личия сво­их собс­твен­ных Кай­ло и Бе­на, ко­торые про­дол­жа­ют су­щес­тво­вать глу­боко под ко­жей, да­же при от­сутс­твии поб­ли­зос­ти его са­мого. Она злит­ся, что в ней жи­вёт то, с чем ей при­ходить­ся бо­роть­ся у се­бя внут­ри, ведь это все­го лишь плод её во­об­ра­жения.  _"Прочь! Ты для ме­ня ни­чего не зна­чишь!"_    
   
— Ми­лая, — про­из­но­сит По и ед­ва ус­пе­ва­ет за­кон­чить. — Ты в по­ряд­ке? Зна­ешь, всё нор­маль­но, ты под вли­яни­ем мо­мен­та, я по­нимаю.  
  
Он всё ещё о по­целуе. Рей соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся собс­твен­но­му же­ланию за­катить гла­за.  _Сей­час это вов­се не об этом._  И за­тем, ког­да она впер­вые смот­рит на По пос­ле то­го, как Кай­ло Рен толь­ко что раз­нес ей мозг на час­ти, к ней воз­вра­ща­ет­ся её гнев. По­тому что По — иде­аль­ный. Зре­лый и храб­рый, ода­рен­ный и прос­то-нап­росто хо­роший. И те­перь, Кай­ло, бла­года­ря сво­ему эго­ис­тично­му, нич­тожно­му и бес­це­ремон­но­му вож­де­лению, да­же это ей ис­портил.   
   
 _"Я убью те­бя"_ , — ду­ма­ет она. И ещё ни­ког­да так силь­но она не под­ра­зуме­вала по­доб­ных слов. И ещё ни­ког­да так сла­бо.   
  
Дни сме­ня­ют но­чи, по­ка она про­дол­жа­ет дер­жать свой собс­твен­ный ра­зум под кон­тро­лем. Она — неп­риступ­ная кре­пость, во­ору­жен­ная чувс­твом от­вра­щения и осуж­де­ния. И вся­кий раз, ког­да Рей чувс­тву­ет, что он на­чина­ет дер­гать за её барь­еры, она зас­тавля­ет его от­сту­пить на­зад. Он ни­чего от неё не по­лучит. По и Финн на­ходят­ся сов­сем не­пода­леку, ощу­щая, как ть­ма про­дол­жа­ет тер­зать её, и ник­то из них пол­ностью не по­нима­ет на то при­чин, но они оба до­гады­ва­ют­ся, что это как-то свя­зано с Кай­ло Ре­ном. Тем не ме­нее, они не вме­шива­ют­ся, и, воз­можно, от это­го всё толь­ко нам­но­го ху­же. Под на­весом их из­ме­ря­ющих и оце­нива­ющих взгля­дов Рей чувс­тву­ет, что не мо­жет спо­кой­но сде­лать и ша­га впе­ред или же пос­та­вить чаш­ку ка­фа на стой­ку. Слов­но они хо­тят, что­бы она по­теря­ла своё тер­пе­ние.   
   
Од­ним дож­дли­вым днем, ког­да Со­кол вкли­нил­ся меж­ду ог­ромны­ми де­ревь­ями для оче­ред­но­го бес­по­лез­но­го наб­лю­дения за од­ной из кон­тро­лиру­емых Пер­вым Ор­де­ном пла­нетой, Рей уже сы­та по гор­ло ко­сыми взгля­дами Фин­на и флир­ту­ющи­ми по­пыт­ка­ми По раз­ря­дить си­ту­ацию.   
  
— Я ухо­жу ме­дити­ровать, — за­яв­ля­ет она и нап­равля­ет­ся в джун­гли.  
   
Воз­дух вок­руг неё тош­нотвор­но влаж­ный, и она про­дол­жа­ет ид­ти впе­рёд, по­ка не за­меча­ет де­рево сей­бы с дос­та­точ­ным ко­личес­твом вы­бо­ин на по­вер­хнос­ти, что­бы ту­да взоб­рать­ся, и на­чина­ет ка­раб­кать­ся по вет­вям, по­ка не на­ходит ту, ко­торая мо­жет её удер­жать.   
   
Ма­куш­ка де­рева по-преж­не­му вы­соко над го­ловой, по­это­му зе­лень — единс­твен­ное, что она пе­ред со­бой ви­дит. Это дол­жно при­носить ей спо­кой­ствие, осо­бен­но на­ряду с мяг­ким ду­нове­ни­ем вет­ра, ко­торый про­дол­жа­ет ка­сать­ся её ли­ца. Но нич­то не спо­собс­тву­ет то­му, что­бы ис­па­рилась её тре­вога. Она ещё раз про­иг­ры­ва­ет в го­лове свой по­целуй с По, же­лая, что­бы это ста­ло её вос­по­мина­ни­ем, но го­лос Кай­ло Ре­на с вы­зовом про­дол­жа­ет вос­кли­цать в её го­лове. Моя, моя, моя, зву­чит он, кри­ча в сво­ём нап­ря­жении, и вот она ощу­ща­ет его там, на краю сво­его соз­на­ния, и по­нима­ет, что уже са­ма про­дол­жа­ет ду­мать о нём. Ког­да же его го­лос дос­ти­га­ет сво­его ог­лу­ша­юще­го пи­ка, ко­торый зас­тавля­ет её гор­ло сом­кнуть­ся, она в от­ча­янии вскри­кива­ет и уби­ра­ет меж­ду ни­ми все су­щес­тву­ющие барь­еры.   
   
"Уби­рай­ся. Прочь. Из. Мо­ей. Го­ловы", — мыс­ленно при­казы­ва­ет она ему, ощу­щая при этом не­обыч­ные по­мехи, как тог­да, ког­да он впер­вые пы­тал­ся за­лезть к ней в го­лову.   
   
"Я не мо­гу", — вык­ри­кива­ет он в от­вет, но в его го­лосе зву­чит от­вра­титель­ное чувс­тво три­ум­фа, ведь у не­го сно­ва есть дос­туп к её мыс­лям. Буд­то бы он знал, что их раз­лу­ка не прод­лится веч­но.   
  
"Что ж, тог­да, по край­ней ме­ре, вы­тащи по­доб­ную идею из се­бя сей­час же", — с дав­ле­ни­ем про­из­но­сит она. Он да­вит ей вслед:  
   
"Ты ду­ма­ешь, что мне это  _нра­вит­ся_?" — его го­лос зву­чит с не­дове­ри­ем и по-стран­но­му вы­соко­мер­но, че­го впол­не дос­та­точ­но, что­бы вы­вес­ти её из се­бя.   
   
"По­хоже, что те­бе при­дёт­ся с этим ра­зоб­рать­ся", — с вы­зовом раз­мышля­ет она: "Я-то ду­мала, что ты у нас та­кой по-крифф­ски пре­вос­ходный со всей сво­ей под­го­тов­кой. Раз­ве ты не мо­жешь прос­то взять и от­клю­чить всё это?"  
  
"Ох, по­верь мне, му­сор­щи­ца, я пы­тал­ся".  
  
Спус­тя ка­кое-то вре­мя она ряв­ка­ет на не­го:   
  
"Как дол­го это про­дол­жа­ет­ся?" — Рей пы­та­ет­ся приг­лу­шить собс­твен­ный гнев в сло­вах. У не­го бу­дет над ней своё пре­иму­щес­тво, про­дол­жай она выг­ля­деть пе­ред ним столь бе­зоруж­ной.   
   
"Не­кото­рое вре­мя", — от­кры­то приз­на­ет­ся он, но в ка­кой-то сте­пени это дос­тавля­ет ему удо­воль­ствие — про­воци­ровать её по­доб­ным об­ра­зом. Это так по­хоже на Кай­ло Ре­на — вы­вора­чивать свои собс­твен­ные бе­зум­ные же­лания, лишь для то­го, что­бы ей до­садить: "У ме­ня всё бы­ло под кон­тро­лем, нас­коль­ко это во­об­ще воз­можно, но те­бе же нуж­но бы­ло пой­ти и по­цело­вать это жал­кое от­ребье. Он и по­лови­ны те­бя не зас­лу­жива­ет".  
   
"По вов­се не жал­кий", — па­риру­ет она, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на его пос­ледние сло­ва, и поч­ти да­ёт се­бе по­щечи­ну за то, как по-дет­ски всё это зву­чит, да­же в её собс­твен­ной го­лове. Он лишь фыр­ка­ет со сме­ху, уб­лю­док: "И он дос­та­точ­но бла­город­ный. Во вся­ком слу­чае, он не ка­кое-то пе­чаль­ное оп­равда­ние муж­чи­ны, ко­торый про­дол­жа­ет ве­рить, что бес­ко­неч­ные по­пыт­ки пор­вать ко­го-то на кус­ки мож­но счи­тать за уха­жива­ния".  
   
Кай­ло зол, Бен вздра­гива­ет от её нас­мешки.   
  
"Ты — кап­ризный ре­бенок". — Он хо­чет, что­бы эти сло­ва зву­чали как кин­жал в сер­дце, но вмес­то это­го она чувс­тву­ет лишь боль, ко­торая в луч­шем слу­чае зас­тавля­ет проз­ву­чать их сер­ди­то.   
   
"А ты не по­нима­ешь сло­ва «нет»". — И вновь от не­го зак­ры­ва­ет­ся.   
  
 _"Глу­боко вдох­ни"_ , — ду­ма­ет она, —  _"сос­ре­доточь­ся"_.   
  
Он боль­ше не пы­та­ет­ся вер­нуть­ся на­зад.   
   
Той ночью она изо всех сил про­дол­жа­ет дол­го соп­ро­тив­лять­ся сво­им снам, но, в ко­неч­ном сче­те, всё же не­осоз­нанно в них про­вали­ва­ет­ся, и там они вновь на­ходят друг дру­га. Чувс­тво ярос­ти уже слиш­ком из­ну­рило Рей, и ког­да он пред­ста­ёт пе­ред ней в её соз­на­нии, то выг­ля­дит точ­но та­ким же вы­дох­шимся.   
   
Она уже со­бира­ет­ся бы­ло ис­поль­зо­вать свои са­мые боль­шие за­пасы са­мокон­тро­ля, что­бы свес­ти к ми­ниму­му уро­вень враж­дебнос­ти, но не на­ходит в муж­чи­не ни­чего та­кого, за что мож­но бы­ло бы ух­ва­тить­ся. Он пуст. Сей­час в нём си­лён Бен, и он нас­толь­ко мрач­ный. Она ду­ма­ет, что его не­жела­ние ви­деть её рав­но­силь­но её собс­твен­но­му.   
   
По­это­му она при­сажи­ва­ет­ся, по­нимая, что они вновь ока­зались в ти­шине той по­ляны, на ко­торой ког­да-то друг с дру­гом сра­жались. Ког­да пре­делы ещё бы­ли ка­ким-то об­ра­зом очер­че­ны. Тог­да всё бы­ло нам­но­го про­ще.   
  
Она скре­щива­ет но­ги в по­зу для ме­дита­ции и пы­та­ет­ся ды­шать ров­но. Мо­жет быть он прос­то возь­мёт и ис­чезнет.   
   
Вмес­то это­го он то­же са­дит­ся, зер­каль­но пов­то­ряя её же по­зицию. Это тот мо­мент, ког­да обыч­но её гла­за прик­ры­ва­ют­ся, но она это­го не де­ла­ет. Про­тив во­ли он всё-та­ки встре­ча­ет­ся с ней сво­им взгля­дом.   
   
— По­чему? — спра­шива­ет она и на удив­ле­ние поз­во­ля­ет се­бе нем­но­го юмо­ра: — Я ду­мала, что хоть здесь у нас всё бы­ло схва­чено.   
   
Он не сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Я не знаю.   
   
Ей ка­жет­ся, что это зву­чит боль­ше от Бе­на, не­жели чем от Кай­ло, но ей свой­ствен­но и оши­бать­ся: слиш­ком мно­го по­кор­ности для слов пер­во­го, и слиш­ком уж мно­го не­навис­ти к са­мому се­бе для вто­рого.  
  
— Раз­ве то, что мы поч­ти каж­дую не­делю сра­жа­ем­ся до са­мой смер­ти, не ка­жет­ся те­бе вер­ным приз­на­ком то­го, что, ка­кие бы чувс­тва ты ко мне ни ис­пы­тывал, они слег­ка нап­расны? — Ей не хо­телось проз­ву­чать рез­кой, но она чувс­тву­ет по­дав­ля­емую им дрожь — оп­ре­делен­но у Бе­на — пе­рехо­дящую от его соз­на­ния к её.   
  
— Ес­ли бы я мог что-то с этим сде­лать, то дав­но бы уже сде­лал, — про­из­но­сит он ров­ным и не дрог­нувшим го­лосом. — И я не  _влюб­лен_  в те­бя. Прос­то…   
   
— Ты прос­то не хо­чешь, что­бы я ко­го-ни­будь це­лова­ла. — Она тут же вздра­гива­ет, не в си­лах пе­рес­тать удив­лять­ся са­мой не­лепос­ти это­го раз­го­вора. Они так спо­кой­ны и веж­ли­вы по от­но­шению друг к дру­гу. Хо­тя, мож­но спи­сать всё на чувс­тво из­ну­рения. Во вся­ком слу­чае, та­кое на них вов­се не по­хоже.   
   
— Ме­ня это со­вер­шенно не вол­ну­ет, мо­жешь хоть всю Га­лак­ти­ку рас­це­ловать, — про­из­но­сит Кай­ло, но спус­тя мгно­вение Бен до­бав­ля­ет. — Я прос­то не хо­тел бы ви­деть это­го.   
   
— Не вый­дет, — го­ворит она, поч­ти пол­ностью уве­рен­ная в ска­зан­ном.   
   
— Ду­ма­ешь, я  _не знаю_  об этом? — Бен рас­сержен и пол­ностью раз­бит.   
   
— Мы друг дру­га не­нави­дим, — про­дол­жа­ет она, ско­рее боль­ше в его ин­те­ресах, не­жели в сво­их. — Я мно­го раз пы­талась те­бя убить.  
   
— И ты единс­твен­ный друг, что у ме­ня есть, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — Что обо мне ни го­вори. Ты единс­твен­ная, кто… име­ет зна­чение во всём этом. Единс­твен­ная, ко­му не всё рав­но.   
   
 _Друг_. Ха! Мож­но сме­ло до­бав­лять но­вое сло­во в спи­сок са­мых не­лес­тных ис­поль­зо­ван­ных им вы­раже­ний в её ад­рес. Это гра­ничит с пол­ной чушью, но она не на­ходит в этом ни­чего за­бав­но­го.   
   
Рей пы­та­ет­ся про­честь на его ли­це то, что не в си­лах раз­гля­деть в ку­че пе­репол­ня­ющих его эмо­ций. Его филь­тры сей­час вык­лю­чены нас­толь­ко, что всё в нем на­ходит­ся в слиш­ком не­ус­той­чи­вом по­ложе­нии, слов­но при­ливы с от­ли­вами, и она вы­нуж­де­на зас­та­вить се­бя от­сту­пить, преж­де чем во всём этом по­тонет.   
   
Ему очень оди­ноко. Точ­но так же, как ког­да-то бы­ло ей на Джак­ку. Толь­ко там, где её ок­ру­жали за­валы пес­ка, его про­дол­жа­ют ок­ру­жать лю­ди. Да­же под­чи­нен­ные, ко­торые го­товы сле­довать каж­до­му его при­казу. Ма­ри­онет­ки, ко­торые тре­пещут од­новре­мен­но как в стра­хе, так и в вос­торге от его мо­щи. И всё же. Всем пле­вать. Ко­неч­но же. На Тем­ной Сто­роне нет мес­та для люб­ви. Ей ин­те­рес­но, ког­да кто-ни­будь в пос­ледний раз его об­ни­мал. Выг­ля­дит всё так, слов­но лиш­ний раз ему не по­мешал бы. И тог­да, что-то по­ража­ет её под уг­лом пря­мо в сер­дце, слов­но за­ряд блас­те­ра. Она об­на­ружи­ва­ет это в его соз­на­нии, ког­да он про­дол­жа­ет сле­довать по пя­там за её же мыс­ля­ми.  _Он уже да­же и не пом­нит, ког­да._    
  
Но он всё ещё пом­нит пос­ледний раз, ког­да до не­го дот­ра­гивал­ся че­ловек — ко­жа к ко­же. Хан Со­ло. Та­кое ощу­щение, что это бы­ло це­лую веч­ность на­зад, но Рей по-преж­не­му вздра­гива­ет от са­мой мыс­ли. Бен вздра­гива­ет вмес­те с ней.   
   
Она на­руша­ет ти­шину меж­ду ни­ми:  
  
— Ты ду­мал, что это пос­лу­жит все­му кон­цом, — про­из­но­сит Рей. — Я по­чувс­тво­вала это. Ты ве­рил, что ес­ли смо­жешь это сде­лать, ес­ли смо­жешь убить его, то нас­толь­ко да­леко зай­дешь, что это при­вяжет те­бя к Тем­ной Сто­роне. Ты хо­тел выб­ро­сить Бе­на с то­го мос­та сра­зу же вслед за от­цом. Но пос­ле это­го, те­бе ста­ло лишь в де­сят­ки раз тя­желее, чем рань­ше.   
   
Он не спо­рит с ней, лишь хму­рит­ся, по­ка от­во­дит свой взгляд в сто­рону. Мгно­вение тя­нет­ся веч­ность.   
   
— Мне жаль, — Рей не по­нима­ет, по­чему про­дол­жа­ет го­ворить об этом, — нас­чет то­го, что слу­чилось. Зна­ешь, те­бя бы­ло бы дос­та­точ­но.  
   
Её сло­ва, ко­торые дол­жны бы­ли стать сво­его ро­да уте­шени­ем, про­из­во­дят со­вер­шенно про­тиво­полож­ный эф­фект, и она вздра­гива­ет слов­но ре­бёнок, ко­торый слу­чай­но что-то под­жёг. Кай­ло, Бен, кем бы он сей­час ни был, ду­шераз­ди­ра­юще всхли­пыва­ет сквозь нос и рот, и, вне­зап­но, на­чина­ет  _ры­дать_.   
   
Рей вдруг чувс­тву­ет се­бя та­кой по­терян­ной. Её ру­ки бес­по­лез­но дер­га­ют­ся по сто­ронам, и она сос­ка­кива­ет со сво­ей скре­щен­ной по­зы, при­падая всем те­лом к зем­ле. Скри­вив­шись так, что те­перь си­дит на сво­их ко­ленях, она чувс­тву­ет, как го­рят её ру­ки, в же­лании по­тянуть­ся навс­тре­чу к не­му. Но как она мо­жет это сде­лать? Он — монстр. Он со­вер­шил столь­ко все­го ужас­но­го, боль­ше, чем она спо­соб­на и сос­чи­тать. Но он пря­мо здесь, и он пла­чет, опус­тив го­лову, крифф по­дери, се­бе на ру­ки, и она не зна­ет, что ей де­лать.   
   
Она пы­та­ет­ся най­ти ре­шение в его соз­на­нии, да­же ес­ли часть её и про­дол­жа­ет сжи­мать­ся при са­мой мыс­ли о том, что­бы сно­ва ту­да заг­ля­нуть. Её пу­га­ет то, что она мо­жет там об­на­ружить, и, в ка­кой-то сте­пени, ей тре­вож­но на­рушать этот очень лич­ный для не­го мо­мент. Но что же еще ос­та­ёт­ся де­лать? О том, что­бы ос­тавлять его здесь, не мо­жет быть и ре­чи. Она не смог­ла бы, да­же ес­ли бы и по­пыта­лась.   
   
По­это­му сов­сем ос­то­рож­но, как толь­ко мо­жет, она мяг­ко на­дав­ли­ва­ет на его соз­на­ние. В нем оке­ан пе­чали, и ес­ли до это­го ей ка­залось, что он был сот­кан из со­жале­ний, то те­перь она ви­дит, что там внут­ри что-то иное. Она слы­шит свои собс­твен­ные сло­ва, про­иг­ры­ва­ющи­еся взад и впе­ред.  _Те­бя бы­ло бы дос­та­точ­но._  
   
Он пла­чет из-за то­го, что мог­ло быть, и она нас­толь­ко от­четли­во ви­дит это. Сон во сне. Он ви­дит се­бя — та­ким пра­виль­ным и пол­но­цен­ным. Взрос­лым. Тем, кто чувс­тву­ет се­бя муж­чи­ной, а не ка­ким-то маль­чиш­кой-пе­рерос­тком, зас­тряв­шем в тём­ном оде­янии по­лов сво­их одежд и скры­ва­ющим всё под мас­кой. Ему снит­ся, что он про­дол­жал ве­рить в то, что его бы­ло дос­та­точ­но, и что сквозь приз­му этой уве­рен­ности он стал толь­ко силь­нее и сме­лее. А еще ему снит­ся она. Он ве­рит в то, что она смог­ла бы за­хотеть его та­ким. Цель­ным и проч­ным, на­деж­ным и вер­ным.   
   
Там есть об­раз с не­чёт­ки­ми кра­ями, о жиз­ни, ко­торой у не­го ни­ког­да уже не бу­дет. В нём они слов­но спле­тен­ный из ко­неч­ностей друг дру­га клу­бок, где ощу­щение теп­ла на­ходит­ся в та­ком яр­ком кон­трас­те по срав­не­нию с их дей­стви­тель­ностью, что всё это зас­тавля­ет её грудь сжи­мать­ся лишь ещё силь­нее под воз­дей­стви­ем дав­ле­ния. Он про­водит по ед­ва за­мет­ным вес­нушкам вдоль её но­са, в то вре­мя по­ка её паль­цы ле­ниво иг­ра­ют с его спу­тан­ны­ми чёр­ны­ми во­лоса­ми, и тог­да он улы­ба­ет­ся. Его ви­дение о том, где он улы­ба­ет­ся, выг­ля­дит так, слов­но это на­ивыс­шая сте­пень его фан­та­зий. В нём он нас­толь­ко уми­рот­во­рен­ный и счас­тли­вый, что у неё скру­чива­ет жи­вот.   
   
Она от­ска­кива­ет от уви­ден­но­го об­ра­за и по­кида­ет его соз­на­ние. Те­перь она зна­ет, по­чему он пла­чет, и не хо­чет ни­чего ино­го, кро­ме как при­со­еди­нить­ся к не­му в его же ры­дани­ях. Но она не мо­жет. Од­но­му из них не­об­хо­димо дер­жать­ся. Он бо­рет­ся с тем, что­бы ос­та­новить­ся, от­ча­ян­но пы­та­ясь вос­ста­новить над со­бой кон­троль, но лишь про­дол­жа­ет тер­петь по­раже­ние. И у неё боль­ше нет сил соп­ро­тив­лять­ся са­мой се­бе, по­это­му она рез­ко по­да­ет­ся впе­ред.   
  
Её по-преж­не­му одо­лева­ют сом­не­ния, ког­да он, об­хва­тив се­бя ру­ками, тя­нет­ся к ней навс­тре­чу, и да­же тог­да, ког­да она са­ма про­тяги­ва­ет к не­му свою ру­ку, но за­тем... Раз­ве у неё ког­да-то был вы­бор? Она сок­ра­ща­ет меж­ду ни­ми дис­танцию и с неж­ностью при­каса­ет­ся к его ру­ке. По­нача­лу он да­же не по­нима­ет, что про­ис­хо­дит. Тог­да она ещё силь­нее сжи­ма­ет ко­жу его пред­плечья. Мо­жет быть это всё из-за её собс­твен­но­го по­рыва, а мо­жет все­му ви­ной то, как вне­зап­но он на­чина­ет её на се­бя тя­нуть, но вот он рас­кры­ва­ет свои ши­рокие пле­чи и зак­лю­ча­ет её в креп­кие объ­ятия, преж­де чем она спо­соб­на хоть как-то пе­ревес­ти своё ды­хание.   
   
Они не­лов­ко си­дят на зем­ле. Оба на ко­ленях, хо­тя из-за его длин­но­го рос­та она вы­нуж­де­на при­под­ни­мать­ся так, что­бы дос­та­вать до по­ла лишь сво­ими но­соч­ка­ми. Его во­лосы ка­са­ют­ся пра­вой час­ти ее ли­ца, ще­коча нос. Бен и Кай­ло про­дол­жа­ют дро­жать нап­ро­тив её те­ла, и он при­жима­ет­ся к ней до не­воз­можнос­ти креп­ко, за­рыв­шись но­сом и гу­бами в её шею.  
   
Вне вся­кого сом­не­ния, это са­мая стран­ная вещь, ко­торую он ког­да-ли­бо со­вер­шал. И она пы­та­ет­ся по­нять, по­чему у неё сей­час нет ни ма­лей­ше­го же­лания сбе­жать от все­го по­даль­ше. Ему так грус­тно, что это унич­то­жа­ет, и воп­ре­ки са­мой се­бе и нес­мотря на то, кто они есть, она же­ла­ет это ис­пра­вить. С не­лов­костью в дви­жени­ях она, на­конец, об­хва­тыва­ет сво­ими ру­ками его ши­рокую спи­ну и на­чина­ет вы­водить кру­ги на его ру­баш­ке, слов­но ус­по­ка­ивая пла­чуще­го мла­ден­ца.   
   
Под его ры­дани­ем раз­да­ет­ся вздох, и вне­зап­но всё ста­новит­ся ме­нее жёс­тким, а он, нас­коль­ко это воз­можно, пог­ру­жа­ет­ся в неё еще силь­нее. Она зна­ет, как он по ней из­го­лодал­ся. Это уби­ва­ет её. И она так зла на не­го, по­тому что как пос­ле та­кого во­об­ще воз­можно его не­нави­деть?   
   
 _Как пос­ле та­кого она смо­жет убить его?_  
   
Бы­ли вре­мена, ког­да она не спа­ла, а прос­то ле­жала, же­лая уз­нать о том, что же скры­ва­ет­ся под всей этой ко­вар­ной яростью и бе­зуп­речно от­то­чен­ным по­веде­ни­ем, но те­перь, ког­да ей обо всём из­вес­тно, она хо­чет по­вер­нуть вре­мя вспять.   
  
Она чувс­тву­ет, что мед­ленно, но вер­но его сер­дце­би­ение на­чина­ет вы­рав­ни­вать­ся. Но по­хоже, оно не мо­жет в дей­стви­тель­нос­ти ре­шить, ко­му сей­час при­над­ле­жит. Обыч­но у Кай­ло оно бь­ет­ся бо­лее раз­ме­рен­но, уси­лива­ясь лишь по при­чине вол­не­ния, но мо­мен­таль­но воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в свой преж­ний ритм под дей­стви­ем жёс­ткой дис­ципли­ны над са­мим со­бой, в то вре­мя как Бен – это слов­но пор­ха­ющая ко­либ­ри. Сей­час его сер­дце тре­пещет так, слов­но это они оба, ли­бо же вов­се ник­то из них, но во вся­ком слу­чае, тре­пет на­чина­ет за­мед­лять­ся. До неё на­чина­ет до­ходить, что как толь­ко всё за­кон­чится, ему бу­дет до смер­ти стыд­но. И это опас­но, ведь он по-преж­не­му тот, кем яв­ля­ет­ся, и нет ни­чего страш­нее, чем Кай­ло Рен, ко­торый ис­пы­тыва­ет чувс­тво сты­да.   
  
По­это­му она не да­ёт ему вре­мени, что­бы пол­ностью опом­нить­ся, и ос­то­рож­но, но це­ленап­равлен­но выс­во­бож­да­ет­ся из зах­ва­та его рук. Ка­жет­ся, он пе­рес­тал пла­кать, но она в этом не уве­рена: ког­да он опус­ка­ет­ся на­зад к се­бе на ко­лени, то по-преж­не­му про­дол­жа­ет смот­реть вниз пе­ред со­бой, опи­ра­ясь ру­кой о зем­лю.   
  
Ду­мая о том, что боль­ше ни­чего не мо­жет сде­лать, Рей под­ни­ма­ет­ся и, не го­воря ни сло­ва, прос­то ре­ша­ет уй­ти, что­бы тут же прос­нуть­ся. Но, преж­де чем она де­ла­ет шаг впе­ред, он хва­та­ет­ся за её за­пястье. Ему ни­чего не нуж­но про­из­но­сить, ведь она уже зна­ет, че­го он сей­час хо­чет.   
   
— Я не мо­гу, — го­ворит она, и её го­лос — слов­но ма­лень­кая раз­би­тая без­де­луш­ка — скри­пит от слёз, что он вып­ла­кал.   
  
— Я знаю, — от­ве­ча­ет он поч­ти ше­потом и от­пуска­ет её ру­ку.   
   
Рей зас­тавля­ет се­бя прос­нуть­ся, но по-преж­не­му не мо­жет соб­рать­ся с си­лами, что­бы под­нять свою го­лову. Она смот­рит на по­толок пе­ред со­бой, в то вре­мя как сле­за до­рож­кой про­дол­жа­ет сте­кать из угол­ка гла­за.   
  
К чёр­ту его. К чёр­ту его вмес­те с Си­лой, и к чёр­ту це­лую Га­лак­ти­ку.   
   
Она меч­та­ет о том, что­бы заб­рать­ся об­ратно в свой АТ-АТ на Джак­ку и прос­то-нап­росто обо всем за­быть. Но он на­веч­но вы­сечен в ней клей­мом, а от­го­лос­ки его стра­даний про­дол­жа­ют жечь ды­ру в глу­бине её ду­ши.

**Author's Note:**

> • Форма IV: Атару, также известная как «Путь нетопыря» или «Форма Агрессии», являлась четвёртой из семи форм боя на световых мечах. История этого боевого искусства уходила корнями во времена Старой Республики — уже в эпоху Мандалорских войн Форма IV была широко распространена среди джедаев. В более позднее время Атару по-прежнему не утратила своей популярности.  
> • Форма VI: Ниман, также известная как «Путь Ранкора», Форма Умеренности или «Дипломатическая форма», являлась шестой из семи известных форм боя на световых мечах.  
> • Каф или каффа (англ. Caf) — слабый энергетический напиток, который заваривается из кафейных бобов, собранных на планетах Гарки и Чарра. В ходу был также и растворимый каф, однако большинство всё же предпочитало традиционный напиток, завариваемый в каф-аппарате или дозаторе кафа. В качестве дополнения к напитку использовались сахар, сливки, молоко и различные подсластители.  
> • Крифф — что-то вроде галактического ругательства.  
> • Art by EllieCarina


End file.
